PriTicket File
The PriTicket File(s) is a collection of files to store PriTickets. They come in different themes. Information Sale Time December 2014 * PriTicket File SoLaMi SMILE * PriTicket File Dressing Pafe September 2014 * PriTicket File Holic Trick July 2014 * PriTicket File Candy Alamode * PriTicket File Twinkle Ribbon May 2017 * PriTicket File SoLaMi Smile & Yui Yumekawa June 2017 * PriTicket File Dressing Pafe & Nino Nijiro Price * 1,000 yen (excluding tax) * 1,200 yen (2017 ver.) Size * (WxHxD mm) 220x175x35 Other * Recommended for ages 6 and up Appearance PriTicket File Holic Trick A red file covered in a polka-dot print coming in a variety of patterns, including solid gray, light red, and black, gray with watches or black butterfly, black with bows and PriPara, and pink and black stripe. The spine is black with PriPara ''written in red and a bow print. Two pieces of black and gray check ribbon lined in lace rests on the front with the ''Holic Trick logo on top and the Holic Trick key beneath it. Sophie poses on the side wearing the Holic Trick Cyalume Coord with two silhouettes behind her, one lavender, one pink check. PriTicket File Candy Alamode A blue file covered in a polka-dot print coming in a variety of patterns, including solid lime, yellow, and cherry, pale blue with a dot pattern, yellow with stars or PriPara written on it, some with thin lines or dots, and a red design on some of the cherry. The spine is blue with PriPara written in colorful text surrounded by a pale blue bow print. Two pieces of blue striped ribbon trim with white star lace rests on the front with the Candy Alamode logo on top and a large, colorful wrapped candy beneath it. Mirei poses on the side wearing the Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord with two silhouettes behind her, one lime, one orange and gold stripe. PriTicket File Twinkle Ribbon A pink file covered in a polka-dot print coming in a variety of patterns, including various shades of pink and purple, some of which are solid in color. Some of the pinks have perfume bottles, polka-dot patterns, or PriPara ''written on them, while some of the purples have lipsticks or rings on them, or a lavender leopard print. The spine is has ''PriPara written in dark purple and lilac surrounded by pale pink bows. Two pieces of yellow polka-dot ribbon rest on the front lined with white ornate lace and the Twinkle Ribbon logo. Laala's bow rests at the bottom of the ribbon while Laala herself stands on the side posing in the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. Her two silhouettes stand to her side, one solid pink, the other purple with tiny lilac dots. PriTicket File SoLaMi Smile A split pattern design with the top half being a pastel pink check pattern covered with pink, pale blue, and lavender gems and gold music notes. The lower portion is white, blue, pink, and purple striped with glitter markings. Separating the two sections is a strip of gold ribbon lined with lace and purple ruffled fabric adorned with small fluffy white, purple, and blue pom-pom. The border resembles dark pink tulle with We Love PriPara written in pale pink on top, and PriTicke File SoLaMi SMILE on the bottom. The SoLaMi Smile logo resides on the top corner, while Laala, Mirei, and Sophie pose on the left-hand hand side in the ___ coord with two silhouettes behind them, one being a dark pink to pastel yellow gradient, the other being blue with a texture. PriTicket File Dressing Pafe A split pattern design with the top half being a blue check pattern covered with pale blue, light green, and purple gems and stars of gold, purple, and dark blue.The bottom portion is purple with a sparkle marking motif and pattern of lilac stars. Separating the two sections is a black strip with thin diagonal lines and a gold and silver studded pattern. Two ruffled fabrics hang from it, one pale blue, one soft green. The border is a black tulle design with We Love PriPara written in gray on top, and PriTicke File Dressing Pafe on the bottom. The Dressing Pafe logo resides on the top corner, while Shion, Leona, and Dorothy pose on the left-hand hand side in the ___ coord with two silhouettes behind them, one being a purple to pale blue gradient, the other being green with a texture. PriTicket File SoLaMi Smile & Yui Yumekawa A gradient pastel background full of stars, glitter, and other designs. The bottom and top flaps are pale blue with a star pattern, the top having pale pink and indigo, while the bottom has lilac and pastel yellow. The bottom is also lined in white. The top flap is decorated with the PriPara logo surrounded by blue, yellow, and gold stars and small lilac hearts. The spine reads PriPara written in pink, blue, and purple, surrounded by the hearts from the flaps. On the front is SoLaMi Smile posed with Yui, wearing her Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord. To the side is a pale blue and pastel pink Idol Watch with their signatures in pink surrounding the bottom half. The back features the same design, but features Laala and Yui in chibi form with the same Idol Watch between them. PriTicket File Dressing Pafe & Nino Nijiro A gradient dark purple background full of glitter, pastel stars, glittering colorful symbols, and neon colored triangle shapes. The top and bottom has a lilac flap lined in soft blue with a white and dull blue triangle pattern border. The top flap is decorated with the PriPara logo surrounded by neon lines in the shape of stars, four point shine marks, and pink hearts full of triangles. The spine matches the one from above. On the front is Dressing Pafe posed with Nino, who wears her Neon Drop Cyalume Coord. To the side is a light blue and pale, sheer yellow Idol Watch with a gold star in the middle. Their signatures are written in green beneath it. The back features the same design, but features Nino and her mascot, Chuppe in chibi form with the same Idol Watch between them. Gallery Season 1 Pri-Para-Merch-PriTicket-File3.jpg Pri-Para-Merch-PriTicket-File1.jpg Pri-Para-Merch-PriTicket-File2.jpg SoLaMiSmile Case.jpg DressingPafe Case.jpg Season 2 Season 3 Idol Time PriPara DPFNfile.jpg SLMSYfile.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Images of Merchandise Category:Merchandise Items